


Important Author's Note Regarding….. Everything

by RoughGem



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Announcements, Author's Note, INFO FILL, update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: A rundown on why I was on hiatus for so long and what there is to expect in the future.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Important Author's Note Regarding….. Everything

Important Author's Note Regarding….. Everything 

* * *

Okay, so first off, I am extremely sorry for up and vanishing like that on you guys. After Stats in the summer, I just kinda crashed. I guess a fun fact about me you guys should be aware of is that I tend to go through what I call "Fandom Phases" I get super into a fandom/series for a bit of time before everything related to it just ends up coming to screeching halt as my mind goes into something else. It's already evident in my stories, I was originally super into Houseki no Kuni, Cute High Earth Defense Club, and Danganronpa. But those stories have come to a halt since I started my "BNHA phase". 

Now, my "BNHA phase" is not halted, it was halted for a few weeks and then just came back super weak. Because my new phases were/are for the video game "BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle" and the anime "Puzzle and Dragons X" the one with Ace and Lance. Holy crap do I have so many ideas and stories for those two. I've also been on a huge Fantasy drive. 

So, I'm not sure when my BNHA phase will go back into full swing, so for now, I want to prioritize. I'm not sure when I'll have a good drive to just write a random chapter for the multitude of stories for BNHA I have published. So here's my solution, a poll. 

Shortly after this announcement is posted, it'll be linked to in all the stories I am going to update shortly. So I will have a poll linked listing my stories, those stories with the most votes will be the ones I'll focus on more regularly. Considering I was getting more stories done when I was writing "One Shock, Too Many". So I think prioritizing which stories to write will help me. 

Link to poll here: [ http://www.strawpoll.me/19151090 ](http://www.strawpoll.me/19151090)

  
  


Now, regarding as what to expect. Updates are uneven and may be spread in-between. I need to focus more on school for a while so my time to write may be less. If I can get a chapter out every week or every other week, then I will, but it’ll only be for one story at most. 

In regards to Static Memories, I originally halted on that one since it contained major spoilers for Season 4 of the anime and the Overhaul arc, but since the season is almost done, I’ll try and continue it. I'm not sure how many of you guys are manga readers or anime watchers only. The plot for Static Memories will call back and/or directly link itself to the plot of the Yakuza in the Overhaul arc. Maybe I should've held off on Static Memories' release until the summer of 2020. 

Also, here's a link to the Cross Tag Battle fic I currently have ongoing, I have reawakened my old Fanfiction.net account. 

Examination: Void: [ Examination: Void Chapter 1: Snake Trap, a blazblue: cross tag battle fanfic ](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13368144/1/Examination-Void)

  
  


That does it pretty much for announcements. Again, I apologise for the long hiatus, hoping to get these stories updated on a bit more of a regular basis. Special thanks to all of you guys, story and user subscribers, commentors, and frequent commentors, it means a lot to me and I apologise for just up and dying on you guys. Also appearantly it's really hard for me to write fun fluff......

And I have one more thing, I have either a one-shot or five chapter fic planned to come this year (or next if I procrastinate). I have a fun idea and I need your guys opinions on which ship I should use. 

It's a story involving aged up characters, and a female Denki Kaminari. So link to a different poll is just below. The ship with the most votes will be the one I feature in the story. It's one I have been dying to write so it will be fun. Also, I am excluding ships like TetsuTetsu x Kaminari and Sero x Kaminari. Don’t misunderstand, I love both of those ships so freaking much, but I have very little experience with writing those characters on a romantic level. Despite their appearances in my other works, I just don’t feel comfortable writing a ship with these characters just yet. It will be an OOC mess if I try. 

Ships?: [ http://www.strawpoll.me/19151099 ](http://www.strawpoll.me/19151099)

See you guys in the next story, if you have questions don't hesitate to ask ;) 

Also, "Puzzle and Dragons X" is an interesting show with loads of unused potential, I binged all 89 episodes in a weekend (rip my sleep schedule). The fandom just ended up dying after the show was finished and hardly any stories were written about it besides oneshots. I have already posted a fic, under a different name "SapphireShine" on AO3 so that is kinda out there. Not sure if I'll ever get back to it, or even post it on this account. Not sure…. 

However, I do have a lot of half-written/in progress stories for this show, one involving me butchering the lore and concept of personas and the Dark Hour from Persona 3. Another involving bullets, human experimentation much like what I do to Denki Kaminari, and three OCs I have made when I first started AO3. 

I highly recommend checking the show out. It is a kids' show, but it’s fun to watch. Does anyone here play Puzzle and Dragons the mobile app?? It's English dubbed through episode 38 but due to licensing issues, the dub is currently on hold and everything past episode 38 is only available in sub. The anime can be found on sites such as Funimation, I think Crunchyroll also has it. Sure the animation can get a little janky and arkward at moments, but it’s an interesting show to say the least. 

To just check it out, here’s a link to a fight scene occuring in episodes 1 & 2 of the show.

Lance vs Chaos Devil Dragon: [ https://youtu.be/_-tSPQXPgmU ](https://youtu.be/_-tSPQXPgmU)

Also, I’ve started playing Pokemon Shield, I’ve never played a pokemon game before it and I am enjoying it a lot so far (starter is Sobble). Alongside a lot of other video games like Minecraft and Deemo. I am still keeping up to date with the BNHA manga and yes, I have ideas I want to use and currently brewing within my head regarding the development with our favorite lightning boy. Again, I am sorry for vanishing like I did I just crashed, I do not know why. 

If you guys have questions, I’ll be happy to answer them and if you want the question to be a little more private, my email is [ princesapphire@yahoo.com ](mailto:princesapphire@yahoo.com) I’ll respond when I can. 

Well, that’s pretty much it, again I am sorry, hoping to update stories on this account a bit more regularly considering I’m stuck in self-quarantine. Hope you guys are staying safe and healthy out there. Have a good day :)

See you guys next time <3 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I am sorry, I hope everyone is doing okay during this whole pandemic.


End file.
